


pavement never felt so warm

by kisslikerealpeople



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Brief Asanoya, College student Sugawara, First Year Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied ND Kageyama, Karasuno, M/M, Second Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Sugawara Koushi, kagesuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisslikerealpeople/pseuds/kisslikerealpeople
Summary: kagesuga week 2020 prompts!!see kagaroki on ao3 & instagramalong with kagasuga on twt n tumblr
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. all i do is sit & think of you

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: future [✅] or canon complicit

In Kageyama’s second year, he’d been officially asked out by Suga. He had been denying and pushing his feelings away the entire time that they’d shared a court. The younger one assumed that he was just impressed by his senior’s abilities. 

Suga knew he had feelings for Kageyama after he’d catch himself complimenting and staring at the dark haired boy. His heart would skip a beat every time he was called upon by Kageyama. 

When the two were forced to part ways after graduation, Kageyama took it a lot harder than anyone else on the team. They kept in contact but he’d always assure that it wasn’t the same as having Suga there in person. 

The third years ended up visiting as often as they could, usually between school breaks or after their classes. Nishinoya nearly tackled Asahi when he’d entered the gym. 

Kageyama’s mind attempting to convince him to do that to Suga. By this point he’d been able to process his feelings with the encouragement of the team, mainly Nishinoya and Hinata. It was kinda fitting that the most oblivious ones of the team helped him out but that was only chatter among the rest of the team. 

While Kageyama was lost in his thoughts, Suga had been standing in front of him for a few moments and chuckled as he chopped at the boy’s side. His teeth showed behind his smile and Kageyama’s knees buckled, a little smile on his lips as a result - ignoring the pain in his side momentarily. 

“Think you can take a break for me for a little? I’d love to catch up with you in person.” Suga offered as he looked up through his lashes at his former teammate. Kageyama nodded and was quickly tugged outside the gym. The grey haired boy dropped to the ground and patted the space next to him. 

Long legs were crisscrossed as he faced the former setter in their conversation. He attempted to hold eye contact but his heart kept fluttering so he’d look away and blush, resulting in Suga nearly cooing. He missed Kageyama a lot more than he thought. 

After a bit of talking, they’d sat in silence before it was broken by Kageyama speaking. 

“Um Sugawara?” 

“Hm?”

“I...um...I like you.” Suga turned to watch Kageyama stare up at the sliver of sky above as he confessed.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way I-“ Kageyama rushed out as he attempted to stand before a hand cupped his cheek. 

“Hey, hey, shhh. Of course I feel the same way. I’ve thought about you almost everyday since I graduated, Kags.” 

Kageyama’s heart fluttered as he heard the pet name and registered the warmth of a hand on his cheek. “Can I kiss you?” 

Suga had a little toothy grin as he nodded, his head. “Please do.”


	2. you’re all i can think about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is like a mix of domestic and career so....hope you enjoy :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: domestic [✅] / career / actor au

Often Suga would return to the shared apartment of him and his boyfriend hours before his other half. The home was covered in Kageyama’s comforting scent, immediately welcoming the grey haired me as he’d step past the threshold. 

He’d allow himself to relax for a little while after arriving home, changing into some of Kageyama’s clothes and attempted to text his boyfriend. Rarely did he get a response at a time like this because the dark haired boy was invested in practice or a game, depending on the season. 

After his little ‘break’ he’d begin tidying anything that wasn’t picked up the night prior before cooking dinner if that’s what his partner asked for. Suga wasn’t exactly a very good cook though so there was always that underlying chance he’d burn the place down but his luck was falling in his favor lately so he was willing to bet on it. He had to at least try to make his boyfriend a home cooked meal once in a while. 

Suga hummed, dancing a little as he stirred the continents of the pan and perked up his ears believed they’d heard the door shut. 

He peeked his head around the corner and was met with his boyfriend’s flushed face, a smile spreading across his lips. 

“Hey darling, did you have a good day today?” Suga questioned as his boyfriend stepped into the kitchen and allowing him to return part of his attention to the pan. 

Kageyama hummed a little and wrapped his arms around Suga’s waist, placing his chin atop his lover’s head. 

“Mhm, it was okay. I wish you could’ve seen my serves.” He grumbled into the air and earning a chuckle from below him. 

While in their little moment, Suga ended up burning the food a little and jumping as his finger brushed the hot pan. A chain reaction flooded as Kageyama proceeded to jump and stumbled back a little. 

Suga spun around and steadied his partner before doom could hit them, a laugh erupting from his chest and pressing kisses to Kageyama’s cheek. “You alright, my love?” 

The taller of the two flushed red, “Oh - uh, yeah. I’m good. I’m alright.” Suga leaned up and delivered another kiss to his lips quickly before beginning to scrape food on to plates of theirs. Kageyama ended up shunned into the living area and assigned the responsibility of picking something for them to view as they ate. 

Suga in tow carefully placed the plates down on the coffee table along with drinks He’d finally taken his seat when Kageyama nearly yanked his hips off in the process. The two laid back as they began dinning - food being delivered via the Suga train. 

“You know you don’t have to feed me, right?” 

“Yeah, I know but it’s the least I could do for you. After getting to work today, I realized I forgot your good luck kiss and that’s just not acceptable.”

Kageyama’s mouth spread into a grin as he sighed, “Hmm..I guess you’re right. I didn’t even realize that’s why I felt so weird today...”

Suga chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Oh yeah? Is that why you texted me 8 times while on my lunch break about how much you wanted to kiss me because you ‘smelt my cologne in the gym’?” 

“Be quiet and eat your food, you geezer.” 

A tongue click sounded and Suga huffed, “Watch your mouth or you’re not invited in my classroom again.”


	3. only if you knew, how much i liked you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: feelings of inferiority or angst [✅]

Suga didn’t even realize he had fallen for Kageyama until it was too late. He knew he was gay and all but never was able to catch on that he had a crush on one of his closest friends. 

He was obviously very happy for Hinata when he announced he and Kageyama got together but he wouldn’t lie, it did sting. 

Were their memories all just artificial to the younger setter? Suga could’ve swore their was a spark in his eyes after they won nationals. 

He could recall during the winter that Kageyama offered him one of his sweaters because he’d forgotten to bring anything warm while they took a trip up to a training center. 

“Thank you, Kags. You even got it warmed up for me, how kind of you,” Suga teased and laughed, nudging at his friend. 

The two locked eyes and small smiles were shared. Kageyama turned to look out the bus window after mumbling out, “I’m sure you’ll get more use outta it than me, honestly.” 

Suga followed his friend’s eyes when Hinata rose from his seat as the bus halted, his cerulean blues taking in his form before licking his lips. 

“He’s got you mesmerized, huh?” 

“Hah, uh, what?” 

Months later after the third years filtered into the gym - the setter had rushed to Suga’s embrace. 

“You alright, Kags?”

Suga wrapped his arms around the taller boy and rubbed his back, freezing in the moment to attempt to savor it. 

His heart rate sped up as he processed the situation he was in. He could see the blue jewels the black haired boy possessed were shut. Kageyama looked so serene and angelic in his arms. He could get used to this sight. 

Suga shut his eyes and spaced out with the setter for a while till he realized he was cold, assuming he’d left to continue practice. Maybe he just needed a minute to be with his favorite third year again. Yeah, that had to be it, right?

When he’d left his dorm to grab a snack from the kitchen, his eyes caught Hinata wearing Kageyama’s sweater and more specifically, his favorite sweater. It was just polyester and nothing special so why did he wish to be in Hinata’s place at that moment? 

One night after the couple got home from a date, the rest of the first years bumped into them and began chatting with the second years. Suga receiving constant buzzes on his phone as his teammates sent selfies. Kageyama’s arm was wrapped Hinata’s shoulders and he clutched his hand, Suga’s body running a chill. 

God, he wished he was fucking dead. Suga visually widened his eyes and rubbed his temples, what the hell was that? He didn’t want Hinata dead! That’s one of his friends. What was wrong with him? 

On the night of nationals, Hinata seemed to shine brighter than the damn blue sky and he was honestly a little nauseated. He was so handsome though. How could he hate him. He was a literal god. No wonder Kageyama chose him. 

Maybe he could’ve been in his place if he’d just maned up. Suga would have to man up now though and accept that he’s not the one for Kageyama. Him and Hinata were a very cute couple. He couldn’t lie to himself like that.


End file.
